By Your Heart I'm Here
by Candyland0530
Summary: Part 2 in theSevera/Percy trilogy. We meet Severa as Kronos' slave. It's been 2 years since she's seen anyone. She's constantly being found then taken again. The battle is steadily approaching, will she meet her fate and be sacrificed ? Or will her love for Percy change the outcome completely? Read to find out! Reviews are welcomed! I ONLY OWN THE OC'S! Percy Jackson/OC
1. Chapter 1

I was scrubbing the floors of Kronos' hell castle. I blew hair out of my face and wiped the sweat off of my eyebrow.I wasn't doing this a couple years ago...no, I was hanging with my friends and my boyfriend, Percy. But that was in the past...I made my decision..now I'm Kronos' slave. Oh, but don't worry, I'm not his slave for long, soon, I'll be sacrificed. Yeah..life's a beautiful thing!

The reason for the delay in my death? Apparently, it's because I'm not a full adult goddess yet...Zeus needs my blood in a specific way. Yeah...I hate being a fricking Royala Nereid. Alice came in dragging her feet and sat against the wall and sighed.I smiled at her sadly and sat next to her and put my arm around her and smiled,"What's wrong?" She looked at me with an are-you-fricking-kidding-me look and I looked at her..urging her to go on. She sighed,"Let's see. My best and only friend down here is going to die in a matter of months.. Kronos is having a dinner with some of the minor gods and we have to serve...in the sluttiest dresses for Luke's satisfaction."

I cocked an eyebrow,"Luke? He's...he's back in himself again?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head and looked at her hands in her lap,"Kronos is getting weaker the longer he's away from his body, so he's transferring his spirit back into the coffin for a little while and giving Luke is body back for a bit. But Luke is still a fucking creeper because Kronos will check in on him every once in a while. I miss Luke..."

I sighed with her and leaned my head against hers and whispered,"Well, before I...I die, I'll make sure to get you out."

She shook her head,"No, I'll get you out of here first." She smiled and I sighed and gave her a small smile back but shook my head,"No, Al, I'm going to have to go sometime, might as well have it be now."

Luke walked in and he spoke in Luke's voice, which was a relief, it wasn't as freaky as Kronos',"My guests will be here in 2 hours. Cook and then get ready into the dresses in your rooms." And with that he walked out I sighed and we both got up and walked down the hallway into the kitchen.  
We cooked the dinner, set the table and took off our aprons and went into our room, which we shared. It was plain and sad, like the entire castle.  
My dress was a tight, white dress with one strap and studs along the top. It barely went below my butt. I rolled my eyes...typical, perverted Luke.  
Alice sighed as she picked up her short dress. It had a frilly skirt with multiple layers, each shorter than the other. It had spaghetti straps.  
We stood next to each other and held our dresses out in front of each other and sighed

"Your dress" she said solemnly

"My dress." I said in the same manner.

We did that every time Luke picked out an outfit for us, we decided which dress was shorter and sluttier. This time, mine definitely was.  
We changed and Alice tried to straightened out her dress and put on white heels and I tried pulling my dress out to make it longer, but it was no use. It either was way short and barely covering my butt or it was too low and barely covering my boobs...well, it was actually both either way.  
I put on silver heels and we both walked out with our arms linked and found Luke at the entrance in front of the big double doors.  
He saw us and smirked, his eyes going to both our chests. I rolled my eyes, here comes the perverted remarks and actions.  
We stood on his right side, me next to him. We unlinked arms and folded them in front of us. Luke smirked and snaked his arm around my waist and I held my breath and ignored it. The doorbell rung and the door opened by itself and I saw minor gods step in. Luke smiled a fake smile at all of them, his hand began going lower and lower down on my back until I reached back and pulled it back up and glared at him. Stupid fricking jerk.  
I saw some of the male minor gods look not at my face but at my body, and they did the same with Alice as she rolled her eyes.  
When all the minor gods got in, some traitor demigods came in. Guys winked and whistled at Alice and I and I knew my eyes were dark blue. When they did this, the guys backed off and looked forward nervously. When everyone finally entered we all walked to the dining room.

Luke pulled me back and whispered into my ear,"Be_have_ yourself."

I clenched my jaw and pulled my arm back aggressively and I glared back at him,"Tell yourself that."

I walked back to Alice and she rubbed my arm as we went to the kitchen to grab glasses of water with lemons in them. I balanced my tray as I tried walking in the limited space I had for my legs in this dress. I made it to the table and I placed water for the minor gods first. I walked over to the demigods and ignored their attempts to slap my ass as I set water down. I saw a few take looks at my cleavage and I'd glare at them and they'd stop. Alice slapped one of them in the head for whistling at her and he rubbed the spot she hit and mumbled something about "got an arm".  
We finished giving them water and walked back into the kitchen and slammed the trays down and gave I gave a pissed off "ugh!" I closed my eyes and leaned my back against the counter as I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes. Alice leaned against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest.

Luke came in and said,"Is dinner ready?"

I nodded and looked away from him. He went in front of me and smiled...a real..sweet smile?

He sighed,"I'm sorry for acting like a douche bag...but...Kronos still partly has me taken over...please forgive me."

I gasped slightly at his explanation but I nodded and he smiled a toothy grin...a really sweet one and hugged me and I smiled and hugged him back.  
He smiled again at me and went to Alice and also apologized and she nodded and he hugged her.

"Again, please, whatever I do to piss you off, it isn't _me._ So..try _not_ to kill me ok?" He joked and I giggled,"Yeah..okay."

Before he left he peeked at us again and smiled,"If it helps, you guys look reaaaally beautiful."

We smiled and he winked and walked out.

Alice sighed after him,"I miss the old Luke...it only comes out every once in a while."

I nodded in agreement. We wouldn't see Luke again for a _long_ time. We got the crab cakes and cheese puffs and walked out and set the trays down in front of the minor gods and demigods. We would grab some glasses to refill them and then we'd give them back. It was a pretty boring process.

But what I didn't know is that the real action would come along with the dessert...

* * *

They were done with the appetizers so we brought out the they saw us bringing the salad they put their napkins on their laps and got their utensils ready. Alice went to the minor gods and I went to the demigods and set salads down. They stopped their chit-chat and began stuffing their faces. Wow...hungry much?

**~Percy's POV~(Dramatic music)  
**It's only been 2 years but it's felt like forever...it feels like I died when she left.I miss having her in my arms...without her, my heart is gone...she has it with her. I decided to walk to the ocean, to concentrate. I _had_ to find her...I _needed_ her. I haven't stopped thinking about her since that night. I walked to the edge of a cliff and sat down, letting my legs dangle as I looked into the ocean. I looked at the water below me and shrugged, worth a shot. I parted the water below me so I could see below...nothing. I sighed and let the water crash against the cliff again. I felt hopeless. I was looking down still and I noticed something lit up. It was in the middle of the cliff, something that'd be hidden by high tide. I looked at my watch...9:30, I had 30 minutes until high tide. I climbed down and saw that it was...a button? I looked around and sighed, I have nothing to lose...  
I pushed it and the cliff shook and I held on tighter as the cliff ..._split_ in half. When the cliff stopped, a cave was revealed. I stepped onto the cave floor and walked forward for about 1 minute. I reached dead-end and noticed...a handle. I pulled on it and it opened..revealing a courtyard...a very sad courtyard...and ahead of it...was a huge castle.

"Severa..."I whispered as I broke into a run.

I took out Riptide and sliced through some monsters guarding the gate. I pushed the gate open and ran to the side of the castle. I climbed the vines on the side of the house and saw a window with a light. Carefully, I peeked through and saw a kitchen with the most beautiful girl in it.. Right there...I knew it was Severa.

She looked...amazing. More amazing than I remember her...she looked...unbelievable...I thought I was daydreaming. I knocked on the window and she jumped and put her hand on her rubber band on her wrist as she turned around. She saw me and her eyes widened and her jaw dropped and so did mine...it...it was really her! She ran over to the window and opened it and I climbed in. She didn't say anything she just stared at me with her eyes wide. She put her hand over her mouth and she began to cry. I hesitantly reached my arms out to her...but I couldn't help it, I ran and hugged her, picking her off the ground and spinning her. I set her down and cupped her face and she put her hands over mine and she smiled.

"I-I thought I'd never see you again!" I whispered, taking in the beautiful sight before me.

She laughed and more tears fell as she whispered,"I thought you would move on."

I looked at her..amazed and shook my head,"I could _never_ move on from the girl who is my _reason_ to go forward."

I hugged her so tightly around her shoulders and she put her arms around my waist. I pulled her face to mine and kissed her. I couldn't believe I was here. It felt like eternity since I've kissed her. It was...it was a feeling I missed. There were huge sparks and I felt waves in my stomach. I was here...with her..kissing her again. Our lips moved together, something I can't describe. It felt so good to feel her lips on mine again. I pulled her close and she put her arms around my neck and mine went to her hips, pulling her closer. I was out of breath but I didn't care. Her lips felt so good on mine again. It's been way too long since I've kissed her. I pushed her against the counter and our lips continued to mold into one another. I felt whole again...my heart was back with me...my _world_ was back with me.

**~Severa~  
**I couldn't describe how I felt with Percy here with me, kissing me. I missed his lips and his smile and his eyes...I thought I was dreaming, so I got every taste I could until I woke up. My world was standing here before me, in the same room. We pulled away and smiled at each other.

Alice walked in and her jaw dropped at the sight and then she smiled,"You...must be Percy."

She smiled a sweet smile at us both and she giggled,"You two ARE ADORABLE!" She squealed and I put my finger over my mouth, telling her to shut up.

"Sorry! I'm just so happy for you!" She jumped up and down and hugged me.

Percy smiled at us both and asked,"Who's this?"

I pulled back from Alice,"My best friend and cell mate, Alice Balaza."

They shook hands and Alice winked at me and I giggled and blushed. It felt so good to have a real laugh again. Percy came over and put his arm around my waist. We heard Luke get up from his chair and panicked. I pushed Percy into a pantry and we stood there and he chuckled,"Just like old times.."

I laughed quietly,"Yeah, except now it's a pantry, not a cleaning supplies closet."

He chuckled and his eyes gleamed and I kissed his sweet lips again and he smiled into the kiss.

"Where's Severa?" I heard Luke's voice outside the door and Percy pulled me into him and growled silently.

"Um..bathroom?" Alice said more like a question and I heard Luke grunt and sigh,"Well, we're ready for dinner so tell her to hurry up."

Alice cleared her throat,"Yeah, whatever." I could just see her rolling her eyes and I smiled.

We heard the kitchen door close and we stepped out and I sighed,"I have to go, and so do you!"

Percy's eyes saddened but he nodded,"I'll Iris Message you the plan okay? In exactly a week from now..this time, be in your room with Alice. I'll tell you the plan, I'll have all the help I'll need."

I nodded, tears brimming my eyes and he wiped them away,"Just 1 week, Sev. I love you." I smiled and kissed him one last time for 1 week and he climbed out the window as he winked at me.

Alice rubbed my arm and looked at me,"He'll come back, Sevvie." I smiled, that was her nickname for me.

I hugged her and wiped my eyes and sighed,"My makeup good? I don't need questions from Luke." She wiped my cheek and smiled,"Perfect!"

We took the huge chicken tray together and put it in the center of the table, along with mashed potatoes, gravy and potato salad. We both sighed when they began eating and went back into the kitchen and sat on the counter. I had some mashed potatoes for myself and so did she.

We were eating and Luke came in with a smile,"They love the dinner, they told me to tell you."

We shrugged and didn't answer him so he just left. I rolled my eyes and mimicked him in a high voice,"They wuv the dinner!" Alice laughed at me and continued eating. It was silent, except for the scraping of forks on plates. It was an hour and everyone was done so we took the dishes and rinsed them off, putting them in the dishwasher. Luke dismissed us and we sighed in relief and walked back to our room and took off the dresses quickly. I put on a tank top and pajama pants, and she put on a big t-shirt with booty shorts. I brushed my hair out and let it down and rinsed off my face, getting all the make up off. We laid in our beds that were next to each other and just stared at the ceiling. I pulled out a book and began reading and Alice was drawing random stuff. I sighed...Percy, please come quick.

**~Percy~  
**  
I ran back to camp and ignored all the weird looks. Usually I was dragging my feet, looking at the ground with my hands in my pockets. Yeah you could say I've been depressed, but that was gone now.

I ran for Chiron's cabin and burst through the doors,"CHIRON!" His head snapped up and so did Mr.D's.

"Um, yes Percy?" He asked and I smiled,"I found Severa."

Both Mr.D's and Chiron's eyes widened and they shouted at the same time,"WHAT?!"

* * *

THE LONG AWAITED SEQUEL TO OVER YOUR SHOULDER HAS ARRIVED! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! SPREAD THE WORD!


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYYYy! here's the next chapter and how awesome is it that this year on Aug. 13th( or 14th) can't remember the exact date. but PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS SEA OF MONSTERS IS RELEASING IN THEATRES! I'm so excited! anywho.. REVIEWS?! FAVORITE AND FOLLOW?! **

* * *

**~Percy~  
**I stood there with a smile plastered to my face as Chiron stared at me wide-eyed with his mouth open. Mr.D slowly took a sip of his Diet Coke, still phased.

"Well..w-we must plan to get her back! Percy, go tell Annabeth while Mr.D and I get hold of the Gods and Thetis." I smiled and nodded, then ran out of the house, it felt...amazing to see that things were finally working out. I was going to get her back ,after all this time!

**~Annabeth~  
**I was sitting by the Lake...staring blankly into the water. Water...Severa. I sighed..I missed her so much. She was my best friend...she's been gone for 2 years now. I feel extra bad because I haven't been paying attention to Will...he's not my boyfriend though...but if Severa was still here, I'm sure he would be..I can imagine her setting up things for me to get closer to him since I was too chicken to do it myself. Gods, I miss her. I heard footsteps behind me and felt a few pieces of sand hit me as the person sat down. I looked over and gasped. Will?

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." I replied softly as I continued staring out into the lake.

He scooted closer to me and whispered,"You've been really quiet lately. I'm worried."

I couldn't bite back my remark,"It's been 2 years, you're just now noticing." The minute I say it, I regret it, but Will shows no sign of anger, only pity.

"No, I noticed the minute you came back to camp without Severa. I jus never brought it up because I wanted to let you heal. After about 1 year, I thought you'd be ok...but you weren't so I just kept hoping you'd open up. But you never did."

I sighed and bit my lip, not making eye contact, so he sighed and continued,"I thought it'd pass. It never did, so I thought I shouldn't get involved because it'd...it;d bring back more pain."

I didn't notice I was crying until I felt his thumb wipe away my tears. He hugged me and I broke down.

"I'm sorry I've ignored you, Will." He rubbed my back reassuringly and hushed me,"It's okay, I'm here Annabeth, for whatever."

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Percy came running to the lake, kicking sand everywhere. I coughed and yelled,"Percy!"

He ignored me and panted out,"I..I found Severa!"

**~Percy~  
**I saw Will and Annabeth staring at me like Zeus dropped down here in only his boxers.

I was breathing heavily until Annabeth shook her head,"Y-y-you're serious? YOU.. YOU FOUND HER?!" I nodded, a smile on my face and she hopped up and Will hopped up with her, a smile on his face too.

Annabeth hugged me and then hugged Will,"OH MY GODS! WE'RE GOING TO GET HER BACK!"

He laughed and hugged her tightly. I winked at him, signalling I'd leave them alone. Hey, I knew what it was like to be in love.

I ran back and began shouting across camp,"I FOUND SEVERA!"

I got a lot of strange looks but then I also got a lot of cheers and high fives. I got a lot of whoops from guys and saw them high-five each other. I guess I wasn't the only one who missed her, but I definitely missed her the most. Travis and Connor both punched the air and cheered. Even the Aphrodite cabin was happy, they missed seeing all the love Severa and I shared. I ran and I saw the Zeus cabin and hesitantly walked up to it. Ever since she was gone, I never looked at the cabin...if I did I'd cry or throw shit and makes huge ass waves in anger. Yes, cry, I'm not scared to admit it. One time I made a wave so huge, it, well, let's just say some people had to learn how to swim. I walked up to the door and slowly twisted the knob. I was taken back by the scent of the ocean, of Severa. I saw her clothes here...her neatly made bed. Her iPod speakers. I smiled when I saw a picture of us in a seashell bordered frame. I picked it up. It was a picture of us sitting together at the beach at the lake.I don't know who took this, or that she even had this, but I'm glad, it made my heart fly.I set it down, then walked and sat on her bed and looked at the skylight she had. It was perfectly angled to see the I bounced off the bed and walked onto the mini beach she had outside. I smiled at the mini dock she made with big rocks. Then I walked over to the real dock she had. Chiron had harpies make it for her. I counted the planks of wood until I reached 16. I smiled and knelt and saw words carved in  
"I met Percy..."Then there was a heart carved next to my name.

Then I walked to the edge of the dock and had an idea. I took out Riptide and clicked it.I carefully carved more words out onto the last plank that was on the end.  
"Severa and Percy...together, until the end."

I smiled and walked out of her cabin and walked to mine.I plopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling.

Then a misty image appeared and I sat up.

"Mom?" I asked and I saw my mom smile.

"Oh, Percy! Hey honey! I got the good news from Chiron! You found her?!"

I smiled and chuckled,"Yeah."

"Oh, honey, I'm so glad! Just be careful when you get her, alright?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded and she blew me a kiss,"I have to go now! Coming Phil!"

Then she waved her hand and then disappeared.

I sighed...I'm coming Severa.

**~ 1 week later  
**  
**PERCY~~  
**  
I had half the camp with me, including Annabeth and Grover. I had some Nereids and Apollo and Ares...he couldn't resist a battle, plus he liked Severa's spunk. Apollo...he's just a team player and was "Bored out of his head" at the time...and I'm pretty sure I heard him mumble that Severa was hot, but I let that slide. I led them all to the cliff and made sure they all got down carefully after I pushed the demigods went first to handle the monsters. When we got in, we all immediately killed the monsters.

"6 of you stay out here with Apollo and make sure no monsters get in!" I ordered and saw a few of them nod and saw 6 stay behind, Apollo pistol pointed me and stayed with them, getting out his bow and arrows.

I nodded,"Alright, the rest, with me!" I told Severa to say she was going to mop the basement with Alice, since they weren't allowed outside the castle. I made 3 demigods stay outside of the basement door along with Ares. It was now me, Annabeth, Grover and Will. We ran down the stairs and I heard whispering. I saw Severa and I ran to her. She dropped her mop and hugged me. I stepped back to take in her presence. She had jeans on, converse, a black hoodie and her beautiful hair was down. Even in such a mess she still looked raidiant. I kissed her and smiled and she kissed my and Alice grabbed her bags and Severa sighed,"Let's get out of this hell hole."

**~Severa~  
**Percy took my hand and dragged me up the stairs and Alice stumbled behind us. Ares gave us a thumbs up as he smiled at us...he was standing over a few dead guards. I rolled my eyes and smiled at began running down the hallways, it was like a huge maze, but Alice and I knew our ways around so we saw a mob of monsters and stopped and quickly turned into another hallway. I heard Luke shouting in the hallway,"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU _CAN'T FIND THEM?!"_

__Shit..."Fuck." I muttered and Percy smirked fromt he side of me.

We ran faster, turning in random directions, hoping we'd get lucky and find one that'd lead to an exit.

"Percy Jackson." We heard Luke call from the other end of the hall.

"Luke Castellan." Percy growled and turned around and pulled me behind him. Luke rolled his eyes and smiled,"Give her back."

Percy glared ahead,"She's not an _object_ Luke." He spat and I smiled to myself for that. Percy was so good at respecting women. Luke on the other hand...

"Well, either way, she is mine." Luke tilted his head and smiled a cold smile that he tried to make sweet.

I pushed Percy out of the way and walked forward a bit,"I am only Percy's."

He rolled his eyes and sighed, drawing his sword,"You know, I hate killing people before bed, but I guess it must be done."

Annabeth laughed, making it echo through the hallways,"You think you stand a chance against 2 gods and like 30 campers? Especially Percy and Severa."

Luke shrugged,"It's worth a shot."

I sighed and smirked,"You're so naïve Luke."

Luke looked up at the ceiling, scrunching his face."Nah,more like..._confident._ Yeah, that's the word." He smiled at us, as if we were all friends here...when in truth, we were the exact _opposite._

"More like a complete douche bag." Okay..that slipped from my lips...Percy roared in laughter, along with the rest of the demigods and even Ares and Apollo laughed.

Luke's eyes flared in rage and his face turned red and I smirked,"Aw, did I hurt your feelings?" I cooed, which pissed him off even more.  
I smiled and then I remembered something,"Oh! Do tell me, how is my _dear aunt Hecate_ doing?"

This made Luke cool down a little and he shrugged,"Fine, she's still working for Kronos, helping him plot to kill you. Same old, same old."

Percy walked up behind me, putting his arm around my waist, smiling,"Yeah that wrong how about, about to get your ugly ass kicked? Same old, same old." I laughed and so did our"audience".

Luke pointed his sword at Percy,"Watch it,sailor boy...I bet I'm still a better sword fighter."

I laughed,"I bet _Grover_ could beat you."

I heard Grover bleat behind me in...a laughing way. I smiled at him and winked then turned my attention back to Luke.

"Well, if you're so confident, let your _boyfriend_ fight me."

I'm sure he saw the worry in my eyes because a smirk found its way to his lips. Let Percy fight him? I'm sure Percy wouldwin...but...at what costs?  
Percy stroked my arm and nodded, I let him go with a slight nod. Then I walked back to Ares,"Once they start...wait until Luke looks vulnerable...then shout, we'll all run, and you strike him. Got it?"

Ares smiled and cracked his knuckles,"You got it kid."

I smiled and walked over to Annabeth and told her, she gave me a thumbs up and a toothy grin,"Hmm, nice strategy...I suggest he strike his leg then elbow him in the neck, stunning him for a second, which is enough for us to escape."

I nodded and she walked over to Ares and told him the plan he nodded and kept his eyes on Luke, completely focused. Anything for a fight I guess.I turned my eyes to Percy and saw he was doing well. I smiled at all the effort he put in.

Annabeth came and hugged me,"I'm so glad to see you."

I hugged her back and whispered,"You have no idea how happy I am to be standing here with you again."

She smiled at me and we kept our arms linked as we watched the duel in front of us shouted and we all ran. Ares did as told and Luke fell, Percy looked around confused, but I tugged on his arm and pulled him.I felt something hit my back and I gasped and felt pain spread slowly in my body.I fell on the ground, gasping and screaming in pain. I kept wriggling on the ground, I saw Percy's feet as he stood there, shocked, then he kneeled next to me, then Annabeth and Grover came over.

Percy's face had panic I"m sure, I couldn't see,my vision was becoming blurry.

"Apollo! Help!" Annabeth cried and I heard footsteps running.

"S-Severa, calm down for a sec, alright? I'm here, you're gonna black out for a while."

I heard Apollo's golden and soothing voice, but not as golden and pure and beautiful as Percy's...  
Percy..I thought about him and calmed down, ignoring the pain, then falling into darkness.

I felt the ground being lifted from under me and heard Percy's voice as it hit me like a wave,"I'm here, love, I'm here." I smiled a bit and let myself sleep.

**~Percy~  
**  
We ran out of the doors, but not before I heard Kronos 'strong voice.

"You may have escaped this one alive, Perseus Jackson...but next time, you may not be so lucky...along with your little _love_." He spat and I stood there, wanting to give Severa to Annabeth and waltz right in there and kill Kronos...but I shook the thought away..No...Severa needed me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I hope you all are enjoying this story! trust me it's going to get better! Thanks to all my reviewers! and followers! You're amazing! SPREAD THE WORD! and lets get more reviews! Those mean so much!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

**Severa!~**

****My eyes fluttered open and I saw Percy's worried face. He smiled and sighed when I woke up, before I could even get up, he hugged me and I hugged him as much as I could, but I still felt really weak.I looked around at my surroundings. Grover was sleeping on a couch that had a torn up armrest...he probably chewed it away...Then I smiled at the next sight. On the other couch, Annabeth was sleeping on Will's shoulder, and Will had his head on hers. That made me remember the nights on the airplane with Percy...Last, but most definitely not least, I stared at Percy's face. The face of the boy I loved to death. His seagreen eyes had the look of relief on them. He took my hand and kissed it, letting his lips linger there, as he closed his eyes and breathed.

I stroked his hair with my other hand,"Hey."

He opened his eyes and smiled at me, the best smile ever."Hey."

I smiled, I was back home. I sat up and scooted back so I could lean against the headboard. I ran my hand through my hair and looked down to see me in a t-shirt and pajama pants.

"Annabeth changed you, don't worry."

I sighed in relief and Percy chuckled. Then one of the nurses came in and smiled,"Oh dear! You're up! Chiron and Mr. D will be delighted."

I tilted my head,"Mr.D?" I smirked and she nodded,"Yes, even _he_ missed you. You must be quite the young lady." She smiled and left.

I snorted,"Young lady? My left foot." Yeah that was me all the way... not

Percy smiled,"No, you're not. But you are quite the girl."

"Hell yeah I am." I smiled and he chuckled and shook his head.

I saw movement in the corner of my eye and saw Annabeth jump up,"OH MY GODS YOU'RE AWAKE!"

Then she attacked me like a mental pirahna...The wind was knocked out from me from her hug. "LOSING AIR!" I shouted and she giggled and let go. I breathed in,"Oh, oxygen, you are my friend."

Both of them laughed and I smiled. I missed these people so effing much. I shrugged,"I may be a water goddess person, that doesn't mean I don't need air."

Annabeth blushed,"Sorry, but I really missed you."

I pulled her in another hug,"I missed you too!" I almost cried, it felt so good to be back.

Then Grover woke up from the commotion,"Why are you guys being so lou-OH MY ZEUS' BOXERS YOU'RE AWAKE!" Then he ran and knocked the wind out of me _again._ I laughed and hugged him back.

Will came over with a smile and gave me a hug,"Welcome back!"

I smiled,"Thank you so much. And hey, thanks for taking care of Annabeth for me." I winked and I saw him **_blush_****. **Aww, a guy blushing.

Good to be home.

***

Days went on normally. A lot of people ran and hugged me, even some Aphrodite chicks. Wow, was I missed that much?Even Mr.D gave me a hug. Right then and there, I thought the world was ending.

As if he read my mind, Percy chuckled,"A _lot_ of people missed you."

I shrugged and popped my collar,"I'm just cool like that." He tilted his head back in laughter and wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked to archery. Percy actually got better...but he almost took the head off one of the Demeter kids...wait..Demeter...OH MY GODS ALICE!

"Percy where's Alice?" I asked, panicking.

He closed one eye as he aimed an arrow,"Oh, Annabeth showed her around, she's probably in battle training. Don't worry."

I sighed in relief...wait,"How long was I asleep?"

Then he put down his bow and arrow and looked at me with sorrow,"About 1 week. Which was the _worst_ week of my life, by the way."

I smiled although I was shocked. Wow...1 week. I raised my arrow and got the line that was closest to the bullseye.

Travis came over to Percy,"Hey, Perce, hate to take you away from your lady...but we need you to show some newbies sword moves."

Percy looked at me and I laughed then nodded,"I'm going to go for a walk anyways. See you guys later."

Percy gave me a quick kiss on the lips and I smiled. Travis rolled his eyes,"Come on lover boy." He pushed Percy forward and winked at me. I smiled and waved. Then I began walking towards the woods. It was so beautiful out here. I loved listening to the creek rush down the rocks. I heard a twig snap and I turned in the direction and walked a little ways down, no one was there I turned back around and admired the scenery that is until I felt someone pull me back and cover my mouth.

* * *

**Percy~!  
**I demonstrated some sword techniques to the new people. When I was done, they looked completely lost. God dangit. I sighed and stood next to them and did the move slowly, making sure they followed. They finally got it down and I smiled,"Good job guys."

They looked accomplished so I made them use all the sword techniques on each other. They all got partners and I watched them all. They all stopped and looked at me. I tilted my head, what the hell? Then I saw Travis looking not at me, but behind me so I looked and saw Severa walking towards me with a smile on her face. Oh, so they were staring at _her..._ Well, can't blame em, really.

She walked over to me and I smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips. I heard some of the newbs sigh and some of them,"Good ones are always taken..."  
I chuckled slightly and she looked at me and I whispered into her ear,"They were checking you out."

She rolled her eyes and snapped her rubberband and her sword came out, making the newbs gasp.

She smirked and raised it towards me. I smirked back and got out Riptide.  
"Good luck babe." I winked and she giggled that giggle I love,"You're the one who's going to need it. I saw Luke do some moves on a wooden dummy."

I shrugged,"I'm better than Luke."

She smirked and went after me, making our swords cross in the air. Everyone gasped dramatically and she twisted and swung her sword, I ducked, it barely missed me. It went on for a while, the newbs were covering their eyes during some parts and then "Ooh"ing at others. Then, Severa did something unexpected. She did some hip hop move that kicked my feet from under me, then she slashed at my sword, knocking it out of my hands. She got on top of me, straddling my waist with her sword pointed at my neck. The guys cheered and she smiled.

I chuckled,"You scare me."

She winked,"Good."

Then she removed the sword from my neck and replaced it with her lips, kissing me where her sword had just been. She got up and helped me. I checked my pockets, Riptide reappeared.

She put her sword on her wrist and it turned back into a rubberband. I held her hand as the newbs got back to training,"So, where'd you learn that move?"

She shrugged,"I saw Luke do it. But he actually chopped the head off of the dummy, but since I didn't really want to do that with _your_ beautiful head," she stopped and smiled at me,"I just got your sword instead."

I kissed her cheek,"Well, aren't you clever?" She winked at me and put her hand behind my neck, pulling me in to kiss her. I put my hands on her waist and she put her other hand on my chest, making me tingle at her touch.

"Oi! You 2, get a room! If not, then at least share Severa." Travis called and the new guys agreed as they all did a chorus of yeahs.

I tensed and growled a bit, Severa stared me in the eyes,"It's okay, I'm not offended."

I glared at Travis and then stared back into her eyes,"They objectified you."

She laughed,"It doesn't matter, because _you_ didn't." I shrugged and she closed her eyes and gave me another kiss on the lips that made my heart jump out of my chest.

**~Severa~  
**I gave him another kiss, it made my heart fly, but hurt at the same time. I can't believe I had to do this...

*** FF TO WHATEVER SEVERA HAS TO DO ZOMG***

I sat in my room, crying. I had the piece of paper in front of me and a pencil in my hand. My hand was shaking. I was remembering all that Percy and I went through. What he helped me through...Our first kiss... I couldn't just throw that away. Then I had an idea. It included me writing this letter...but it also included him not hurting so much...  
I took a breath as I wrote:

_Percy,  
I know we've been through so much together. I'll be forever thankful for that. But I have to go. I can't be here...I can't be with you. We had amazing times, and you brought me the life I've always dreamt of...but it wasn't the life for me... Please understand. Don't come after me, Percy. It'll be better for everyone like this. Tell Annabeth and Grover I'm sorry...and I'm sorry to you, too, Percy. Before you rip this letter up though...go out onto my dock.  
Forgive me,  
Severa._

I wiped away the tears from my eyes as I folded the letter and set it in front of the picture of me and him on the beach together when I first got here. Then, I got a dagger and went to the last plank on the dock outside of my room. Then I gasped as I read it..  
_Severa and Percy...together until the end._

I covered my mouth as I began to cry. I got on my knees and carved the words onto the plank below the last one.  
_He's been with me through all. I want to take the next step with him... 5853  
_I prayed that he'd understand what those numbers meant...afterall...they were the key to getting me back...


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! So I'm updating a lot of my stories today! I might do 2 chapters for this one today... maybe we'll see lol Thanks to my lovely reviewers! and my followers! please take some time to review! If you read it... you should do it! lol

here we go!

* * *

I grabbed my backpack that had the necessities. I looked around and began walking towards the woods. I knew everyone would be at dinner right now. I wiped away another tear that was coming down my cheek. This was by far the most painful thing that ever happened to me. I looked at the trees, lost in thought, then I sighed when I saw a dark figure.

"Did you do it?" He said. And I swallowed back my tears,"Yeah."

Then he stepped out of the darkness and into my sight. Luke smirked and crossed his hands over his chest,"Good, I thought you'd fight me with this."

I looked away from his face, not wanting him to see the tears in my eyes, threatening to spill, but he saw it anyways,"Aww, sweetheart, don't cry. Your little Percy will live."

I glared at him and put my hand on my rubber band, but he shook his head,"Nah uh, don't touch your little weapon or I'll order the guards hiding behind the trees to kill Percy."

I stared at him with fear in my eyes, what was _wrong_with this guy? I walked right up to him,"You're sick, Luke!" I shouted and he rolled his eyes,"You'll get over it."

I couldn't hold it in, I slapped him right across the face, leaving a red mark. He turned towards me, with fire in his eyes...like...literally. Then, he did the unpredictable. He punched me right in the eye. I flew back into a tree. Crap, that was going to leave a mark. He walked up to me, I put my hand over my left eye and tried to hold back tears. He crouched down in front of me,"Now, if we're done with that, you'll come with me."

He pulled me up and kept his hand on my upper left arm.

Then he faced me,"And you _won't_try anything funny."

I decided to be a smartass and spat out,"The only thing funny about that was the look on your face when I slapped you."

He growled and tugged on my arm forcefully. I trudged along into the woods, leaving behind Camp Half Blood...Well, it was nice being there while it lasted. I sighed and followed Luke...I had finally broke free, just to be locked up again.

_Please come find me Percy._

**~Percy~  
**I looked at Zeus' table and saw it was empty. I frowned,where was Severa? I wonder if she was sick?

Alice came over to me with a stressed looking face,"Hey Percy." She mumbled and sat down, nobody cared to notice.

"Hey, Alice. Have you seen Severa?"

She looked down and shook her head,"No, I haven't. That's what I came over to you for..I'm worried."

I bit my lip, has _anyone_seen her? Then I motioned for her to follow me, and she did without a word. I went up to Annabeth,"Hey, have you seen Sev?"

Annabeth shook her head,"No...is she sick? I haven't seen her for a while." My frown got bigger, I walked over to Grover ,Annabeth got up and followed us.

"Yo man, have you seen Severa?" I asked, hopeful.

Grover scratched the back of his neck and frowned,"No, dude, I'm sorry, I haven't."

I scratched my head and looked around...crap. Grover got out of his seat and followed me to Severa's cabin.  
I went in and looked at her bed...it was empty. I looked around frantically, and so did they.

"Sevvie?!" Alice yelled. Annabeth and Alice looked like they were about to cry. Grover looked under the bed.

I looked out on the dock, then I heard a gasp. I ran in and saw Alice, Annabeth and Grover reading a piece of and Annabeth both began crying and Grover sat down, staring at nothing.

**A/N: I forgot to mention Alice's name in the letter so I'm going to give you a rewrite of it haha.**

I walked up to them,"What happened?" Alice said nothing, but she handed me the letter and I read it, not expecting this:

_Percy,  
I know we've been through so much together. I'll be forever thankful for that. But I have to go. I can't be here...I can't be with you. We had amazing times, and you brought me the life I've always dreamt of...but it wasn't the life for me... Please understand._

Don't come after me, Percy. It'll be better for everyone like this. Tell Annabeth and Grover I'm sorry... and tell Alice thank you for being there for me, and I'm sorry to you, too, Percy. Before you rip this letter up though...go out onto my dock...I hope you find out the hidden code.

Forgive me,  
Severa.

I couldn't believe the letter. I felt a mixture of emotions...Anger, confusion, anxiety, hurt, sorrow... I saw a tear drip onto the paper, then I realized it was mine. I did as it told me and went onto the dock, Alice and Annabeth and Grover following closely behind. I heard Annabeth and Alice sobbing quietly. I kneeled down on the dock when I saw the words that caught my eye.

_He's been with me through all. I want to take the next step with him...5853_

Next step? Then I knew what it meant, the next step was the next plank, that said we'd be together until the end.

Then I looked at the numbers.. 5853.

"What does that mean?" Annabeth sniffed as she kneeled beside me. Grover was hugging Alice as she cried into his shoulder.

I shook my head,"I-I don't know." I was too hurt to think. I felt my heart being ripped out of my chest and being torn into pieces...

My heart was gone...taking my world with it.

"Percy...she wants us to find her." Annabeth whispered as she stroked the carved words on the plank.

"I know." I said quietly.

"Percy...she wouldn't do something like this. Please don't give up on her." Annabeth whispered, trying to smile, but all that came was a grimace.

I shook my head,"I won't...I would never do that. She would never do this. I need to find out what the numbers mean." I swallowed back the lump in my throat, and my chest was hurting.

I just wanted her back with me. I just wanted to hold her again and see her beautiful smile in the morning as she would dance to her music. She changed my life, and brightened everyone else's...She _was_ my life. Would she be taken back to the castle? No...that's too easy.  
Annabeth began crying again and I hugged her. As she cried into my shoulder, I stared off into the lake...trying to figure out where she could be.

Severa...where'd you go?


	5. Chapter 5

**HIYA! So reviews and follows on this story have slowed down a lot and OVER YOUR SHOULDER( the PREquel) has had over 2500 views yet only 14 reviews? thats sad! As for this story...barely anything on reviews as far as views this only has had 250 ish... I love my faithful readers but I will close this story if people don't start reviewing. it's just no fun when people don't tell you anything about the story good bad whatever lol.**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Severa~  
**  
Luke dragged me to the airport and I sighed...great, somewhere outside of New York. Who knows how far he'll take me. I sat beside him on the airplane and stared out the window and sighed...bye New York. Gods, I sound so dramatic! But hey, I don't think it matters when you're being dragged against your will, practically kidnapped, from your home, friends, and boy you love. Oh, not to mention, you're being dragged there to die. He ordered me pizza and a soda. He glanced at me a couple times but I'd completely ignore him.

He sighed,"Would you please talk?"

I snapped. I completely lost it. Who would ask an idiotic question like that?! Oh, right, him.

"Okay, you wanna talk? Let's talk. Why are you after me, hmm? Why can't you mind your own business! Why can't you stop killing innocent people? Just because your life sucks, doesn't mean you have to ruin it for everyone else!" I waited for him to say something but he just sat there and stared at me incredulously, so I went on. "You tear people from their lives...their friends...their home..their-" I swallowed the lump in my throat as I choked out,"From the people they love."

He looked around, people were staring, then he smiled at them,"She just got out of the hospital. She's a little woozy."

The passengers nodded in understanding and went back to whatever they were doing before my outburst.

He sighed and closed his eyes,"Severa, keep your voice down."

I threw my hands up in the air,"Whatever Luke...go to hell...oh wait, you live there! My mistake!" I shouted and threw my back into my seat dramatically.

The stewardess brought me food and I sighed as Luke put it on the little table that comes out from the seat in front of me. I almost cried...being on an airplane brought back so many memories...I usually sat next to Percy...but now..instead, I sat here with the douche bag of the Titans. I ate my pizza and downed my soda and just sat there as the stewardess took my stuff away.

Then I had enough of the silence,"Where are you taking me?"

He closed his eyes and sighed,"Germany."

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window again, we were taking off. Then, Luke began choking. I looked at him, doing nothing. I knew what was happening. Kronos was leaving his body for a bit. He ran to the bathroom. I sat down in my seat and let tears fall down my face.

Then Luke came back, gasping. I wiped my tears,"Welcome back Luke." I whispered.

He looked at me with a worried expression,"Severa? Didn't you...escape?"

I rolled my eyes,"Yeah, I know right?"

He sighed,"Wow...Kronos got you?"

I looked at him and cocked an eyebrow,"No, I'm taking a vacation." I said in a sarcastic tone and I rolled my eyes.

He chuckled a bit and stared ahead,"Well, you were going to die anyways, might as well be now."

I snorted,"Thanks for pointing out the obvious dumbass."

**~Percy~  
**  
I was pacing around my cabin. I told Chiron and he said he'd do everything in his power to find her again. But I knew that even that wouldn't do anything.

5853...5853...5853.

Then Annabeth burst into my door with a smiling Alice and Grover.  
"I know what 5853 means." She panted, holding a cell phone.

I ran up to her,"What does it mean?!" I practically shouted.

She held up the cellphone and pressed the numbers.  
"J-t-j-d?" I asked, obviously missing something.

She sighed,"it's like one of those numbers on commercials that spell something out with one of the letters on the buttons. Look, 5 has L on it, 8 has U, 5 also has K, and 3 has an E."

I growled and scowled out onto the dock,"Luke."

**Severa~!  
**I was being shaken awake and I opened my eyes. Luke was standing up and stretching. I got up and grabbed my backpack without a word. We let some people pass then got in line to get out. When we got out, the weather was nice. Probably around mid 70s. He escorted me to the taxi and I sat down, scooting as far as I could from him. He would glance at me throughout the ride and I'd return it with a glare. Really, Luke? I was in _no_ mood for a staring competition. Want a staring competition? Look in the mirror, you'll have a blast.

We finally pulled up near some beat up apartments. No way in hell was I staying in a room with him. Thankfully he didn't walk towards them, but instead, towards the Black Forest. I gulped...

_Aw, shit._

**Percy~!~**

We showed Chiron the code and what it meant. He stroked his goatee and stared at the code for a while. Grover finally cleared his throat, killing the silence. Chiron looked up and Mr. D slowly drank his Diet Coke.

Then Mr. D spoke up,"Well, go get her back! Why are we all standing here like we were frozen by Medusa?"

I smiled a bit at his comment, though I didn't let him see. I was grateful to Mr.D, he cared about Severa too...he respected her.

Chiron then crossed his arms over his chest and I looked up at him,"I don't know where they'd be. They wouldn't be back at the castle where she was held in prison for 2 years..."

When he said that I tensed up...no need to remind us about that.

Then he sighed,"Hmm...where were you 4 planning on going 2 years ago when you were sent on that quest to stop Hecate from getting the dagger?"

Annabeth tapped her chin and then smiled,"To the Black Forest, that was our next stop."

Then my eyes widened and I gasped, getting everyone's attention,"T-that's where they took her away! When we all woke up in that forest, that's where we were! The Black Forest! That's the place we were when she was taken away!"

Chiron smiled excitedly,"Well, you 3 must get ready immediately!"

Then Mr.D grunted,"Yeah, she's the only student here I actually respect and somewhat care for. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, bring Severa back." He said, looking at each of us.

I smiled,"You got our names right."

He looked at Chiron confused,"I did not! Now go pack up, Pepe!"

I rolled my eyes and we nodded and ran to our separate cabins to pack.

I smiled as I loaded my backpack,"I'm coming Sev..."

**~Severa~**

We have walked in this black hole they call a forest forever. I stumbled a bit, but not enough to slow me down. The silence was killing me...but I had nothing to say to Luke...well, nothing _nice_at least...Okay, I was tired of this.

"How far are we going to fricking go Luke? Why not kill me now?"  
I asked, I stopped walking and put my hands on my hips and stood there, not moving until I got an answer to _both_my questions.

He sighed and turned around. "We're going to the center of this forest. And I can't kill you here because, 1, I don't want to drag you there. And 2, I can't. I'm not immortal."

I tilted my head,"Neither am I."

He smirked,"Almost." Then turned on his heel and began walking again without another word. I sighed and looked up at the sky and closed my eyes, _I could use some help, dad. _Thunder roared in the sky and I sighed and followed Luke. It started raining, like Zeus was crying. I don't blame him, I want to cry too. I kept staring at my feet as I walked. Nothing was going right anymore.

_I won't leave you, my daughter.  
_  
I looked around to see if anyone spoke to me. It wasn't Luke's voice. I smiled, my dad was with me. He didn't leave me either.

_I never left you.  
_  
I smiled and stared up into the rain and closed my eyes and let the rain hit my face.

_I'll be with you through it all, Severa.  
_  
_As will I.  
_  
This time, I heard a female voice. I automatically heard who it was.  
_I'm so proud of you, my beautiful, beautiful girl.  
_  
_We'll be with you, by your heart._


	6. Chapter 6

**HIIIi! Special thanks to my reviewers! this one is for you! and you know what I would really love?! MORE REVIEWS?! WOOO! those make me so happy!**

* * *

**Severa~!~**  
It's been about an hour since my parents spoke to me...it was still raining..I had no clue where we were and I was starving...I think I'm going to die before I even make it. I looked up at the sky and felt a tear roll down my cheek...Percy, where are you? I need you here with me. Didn't he promise to always be by my side? Maybe that was a promise too big to keep...

**Percy~!~  
**We didn't have time to wait for a plane so I called Blackjack over.

_Hey boss, what's up?_

I smiled and went up to him,"Severa was taken."

Blackjack stood up on his black legs and neighed loudly.  
_By who boss?! I'll tear_em to shreds!

I laughed, he loved Severa almost as much as I did.  
Then I sighed,"Luke."

_That backstabbing jerk!_

I sighed and nodded, then 2 more pegasi came down. Ace and Deluxe came flying down.

_Ace: We're helping too, Percy_.  
_Deluxe: Hell yeah, nobody messes with us, boss!_

I smiled and hopped on Blackjack while Annabeth got Ace and Grover got Deluxe.

I tightened my grip on Blackjack then sighed,"Let's go."

**Severa~!~  
**We continued walking...my feet were totally numb by this time. I wiggled them to make sure they didn't fall off. We never stopped walking, not even to rest...and frankly, it pissed me off. I ran ahead of Luke and stopped in front of him and he stopped and looked down at me and I glared back,"Luke...why do you do this?"

He looked taken aback from my question, but I had to know.

He didn't meet my gaze, he just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose,"It's complicated."

I crossed my arms, signalling that I was not moving until I got my fricking answer!**  
**  
Then he sighed,"I don't have a choice alright? It-it seemed like a good idea at the time. I was mad at my dad..."

I chuckled,"We all got daddy issues."

He sighed and nodded,"Except for you, you have both mommy and daddy issues."

I sighed and nodded,"Yeah, but Luke...the difference is...is I believe in my mom and dad, although they aren't always by my side...they're by my heart."

He sighed,"I wish I believed in that back then...then I wouldn't be in this situation. He brainwashed me and possessed me...now I have no choice but to go on...trust me...it isn't what I want. But if I don't...he'll start the war early...and k-kill me and my mom."

I took in a big, shaky breath and hugged him. He hesitated at first but then hugged me back, putting his face in my hair. I smiled,"The camp misses you Luke..."

He chuckled sadly,"I miss them too.."

I pulled back,"Then fight back!"

He smiled,"I am...and you can't tell anyone...but I am. Whether you know it or not. Trust me...I'd never kill Percy or you...or anyone else."

I felt tears threatening to spill...this was Luke.

He smiled at me,"I fight back as much as I can when Kronos is out of me...but when he is in...I can't do anything."

I sighed and looked down,"What can I do to help?"

He shook his head,"Nothing...it's something I have to do."

I tilted my head. What did he mean? "What do you mean?"

He didn't look at me,"You'll see...later on."

It was quiet for a while...then I noticed the rain had stopped. Then...I heard something else in the sky...Was that...wings? I looked up at the sky and Luke's eyes widened. It was Percy...

He saw me and his face broke into a huge smile as he lowered Blackjack. Then I saw Annabeth and Grover on Ace and Deluxe and I almost cried. Percy landed not too far away from me and hopped off of Blackjack. He still had his hands on Blackjack as he stared at me with his seagreen eyes wide. I took a step forward and so did he. We were both making sure we weren't dreaming. I ignored the sound of Annabeth and Grover landing...all that mattered is that they were here, and I was feet away from Percy.

**Percy~!~  
**I couldn't believe she was right there. I took a few more steps toward her. She began smiling, and I couldn't help but smile too and I ran to her and picked her up like they do in movies, but I never thought it'd be this amazing. I held on to her like she was my life...in all honesty she was.

I put her down and saw she was crying, I wiped away her tears and she smiled.

"I promised I would be by your side." I whispered and she gave me another hug,"I know."

Annabeth and Grover came running over and we all hugged.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Annabeth whispered.

"Give me another heart attack and I'll tear your furniture!" Grover bleated and she laughed,"Nice to see you too, Grover."

I looked at her and kissed her beautiful lips. The lips that keep getting taken away from me because they're too good. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I put my arms around her little waist and pulled her to me. She was here...in my arms, like it should be. She giggled and I pulled away and looked at her beautiful blue eyes. Then I heard someone clear their throat and my eyes narrowed at Luke.

I put Severa behind me,"Luke."

He stepped up, looking guilty,and I almost felt sorry for him, but he stole Severa..."You should go back to Kronos...your little puppet master." I sneered and he actually looked hurt.

"Percy...I don't want to do this. You remember what happened during the war." He whispered and I gasped...the war 2 years ago...the one about my prophecy...Then...after that I met Severa.

I shook my head,"You never told us how you came back."

He looked down and whispered,"Kronos..he uh..resurrected me. You can't kill him...there's only one way to."

I tilted my head,"Want to elaborate on that?"

His eyes widened and he began looking around frantically and then he screamed and I looked around too...there was nothing..  
He began gasping,"P-Percy! You need-scream- you need to get all the gods'-scream- their blood!" Then he fell to the ground and began flipping around like a fish.

Severa gasped,"Percy! Kronos is possessing him again!"

I looked back at Luke and saw his eyes flashing different colors...blue and then gold. My eyes widened and I finally found my feet and ran back to Annabeth and Grover and Severa.

I began pushing them to the pegasi.  
"Get on!" I yelled, but it was too late, Kronos was back in Luke.

He stood up and then raised his hand and Severa rose and flew into a tree and my breath stopped...

She fell to the ground...she was unconcious. I couldn't describe the anger I had. I ran at Kronos but he rose his hand again and pushed me back, making me hit a tree too.

"Percy! You can't fight him!" Annabeth screamed and Kronos chuckled,"Athena's daughter is right, Perseus...you can't kill me..."

I got up, gasping in pain,"Luke told us."

Kronos glared,"That useless boy..if it weren't for me using his form, I would have killed him! But you don't know the full part of killing me, Perseus Jackson."

I clicked my pen and Riptide came out and Kronos chuckled,"You're no match for me, boy."

"I already beat you in a war Kronos." I smirked, I Knew that was a low blow...and so did Kronos, his eyes were on fire...literally.

"Yes, but now I've come back...stronger than ever." Kronos seethed and I scoffed,"That's what you say every time I see you."

Severa began getting up behind him and my eyes widened, but I kept them on Kronos. She staggered a bit, but steadied herself and glared at Kronos in Luke's body.

She then ran and jumped on his back,"Severa!" I yelled and she got out her sword, but then Kronos threw her off, hitting a tree even farther away.

She screamed when she hit it, then her limp body fell to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Just in time for the release of Sea of Monsters! So excited! I hope you all like the update! Reviews welcomed;)

* * *

I screamed her name, but she gave no response. Kronos stood there with a smirk on his face.  
"See, Percy? Nothing good comes out of love." He said coldly.  
Then he disappeared in a flash, making me have to look away.

Annabeth was frozen in place and Grover was staring blankly. I found my feet and ran to Severa...she was pale.

"P-Percy...is s-she-?" Annabeth stuttered and I shook my head, letting tears drop,"No...but I'll fix it."

Annabeth covered her mouth and began to cry, Grover hugging her.  
I picked her upvand walked through the forest and set her down by a tree.  
I gave her some ambrosia while Annabeth and Grover made a fire. Blackjack,Ace, Deluxe laid down by us for extra warmth. Blackjack laid behind me as I had Severa's head on my lap, he wrapped his wings around us and neighed.

_Hey boss, how's she doin'?_

I sniffed,"I don't know."He looked down and huffed.

_She'll be okay boss, she's a tough girl._

__I ran my fingers through her hair,"I sure hope so Blackjack."  
I glanced to Annabeth to see was sleeping now, as was Grover. I looked up at the sky and sighed,"You would have loved the stars tonight Severa..."  
I looked back down at her face and sighed,"But I'd take them all just for you..."  
I saw her lips turn upward and her eyes fluttered open,"I might take you up on that offer..."

My eyes widened and I hugged her head to my chest,"Oh my GODS! You're okay!" I breathed in her scent...she smelt like the ocean.  
She laughed,"Dayum straight, you didn't think you'd get rid of me _that_ easily, did you?"

I shook my head and brought her lips to mine. Our lips moved in sync and I couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

I heard someone stir and then a gasp, Annabeth was up.

"Holy Underworld,YOU'RE ALIVE!" Annabeth shouted and attacked Severa in a hug, then Grover bleated and hugged her too.

Then I cleared my throat,"Alright, alright, it's time for her boyfriend."

Annabeth and Grover both rolled their eyes at me.

Severa smiled and hugged me and I kissed her hair,"I'm glad you're back."  
She smiled and was about to say something when we heard a branch break. I looked around and motioned for Grover and Annabeth to get on Ace and Deluxe. They hopped on and I helped Severa get on Blackjack. Just as I was about to hop onto Blackjack, Kronos in Luke's body appeared with an ugly,evil smile on his face.

"Well, if it isn't little miss Severa...good to see you, sweetheart."  
I growled,"Don't _ever_ talk to her like that."

Kronos chuckled,"I'll call her as I please, she is afterall my granddaughter."

Severa shook her head," I don't give a shit if you were my father! You're not a part of my family."

Kronos shrugged,"Yeah, I guess you kind of have it rough...first Hecate is your aunt, and now I'm your grandfather...even though you should have already known that, but anyways..."

Severa's eyes began flashing like lightning and turning gray and was clouding over like a storm. The cloudiness in her eyes circled around her pupils, like how clouds in a storm were.

I narrowed my eyes at Kronos as he just _humphed_ back at her and sighed,"Well, I have no time for this...kill them and get her, I'd like to get this over with."

He waved his hand ,monsters and demigods came from behind the hill and ran towards us. Severa jumped down and snapped her rubberband and I pushed her back,"No, you need to go, let me handle this."

She shook her head,"Not a chance Percy."

I pushed her against Blackjack and stared at her eyes which were now pale blue, because she was scared.

I sighed,"Go."

She cupped her hands around my face and kissed me roughly but passionatly.

She pulled away and stared into my eyes,"I'm not going anywhere."  
Just then, a demigod raised his sword, I pushed Severa back and blocked his sword. The demigod jumped on me and punched my face.I got pissed and punched him back. Causing a full on hand to hand fight.

Severa stabbed a few chimeras, turning them into dust, then she saw me and began trying to pull the other demigod off of me.  
He turned around and smacked her face.  
Oh fuck no.

"Don't you touch her!" I yelled and kicked him off and got on top of him and punched him until he was knocked out cold.

Severa pulled me off and turned me around so I faced her and my face softened,"Percy, calm down."

I sighed,"Sorry...are you okay?"

She laughed and shook her head,"You got punched in the eye and I got a little smack and you're asking if _I'm_ okay?"

I smiled and gasped as another demigod tried slicing me.

I blocked Severa and knocked his sword out of his hand punching his face, knocking him out.

Severa smirked,"You're pretty hot when you're pissed."

I winked at her and she smiled as we both ran together into the mob of monsters.

We beat most of them but then Kronos yawned,"I grow tired of this."

Then I felt myself being pulled to Kronos and Severa tried to reach out to me, but she was pulled back by 2 demigods...who were boys...which made me hate them even more.

Call me overprotective, but I hate it when boys touch her...especially if they're an enemy.

Annabeth and Grover were also held back by dracanae.

"Percy!" Severa screamed as she struggled against the demigods, but it was no use, she was too weak at the moment to use power.

Kronos put a sword to my throat and I couldn't do anything but glare at him and listen.  
"Now...Severa..come with me and your little _boyfriend_ here won't die." Kronos sneered and I growled at him,"Severa, don't listen."

Severa shook her head as tears fell,"Fine, I'll go."

I stared back at her with disbelief,"Severa...please don't, I-I just got you back."

She smiled weakly at me and then looked at the ground, the demigods still holding her,"I know Percy...but this is how it ends. Just know I love you, okay?"

The demigods holding her smirked at me then winked, then began checking Severa out, gods know _what_ they had flowing through their sick minds.  
I growled at them and paid my attention back to Severa,"Please don't..."

She shook her head and raised it up high, trying to stay strong,"Take me instead Kronos." She said, her voice strong and proud.

Kronos smiled satisfied,"Good. I'll let James and Ray handle you, I have some preparations to deal with. Have fun boys."

With that Kronos turned his back, leaving me there frozen in place-literally- and having Severa dragged away, but she whispered something to who I'm guessing was Ray and they brought her over to me.

She sniffed back her tears and smiled at me,"I'll always love you Percy."

I moved my hand to stroke her face,"Don't do this." I whispered and she smiled as tears fell,"I need to know you'll be okay."

I creased my eyebrows,"But, I just got you back." I choked out and she closed her eyes and tore her arms away from James and ray and put them on both sides of my face.

I put one hand on her right hand, keeping it on my face and I closed my eyes.

She put her forehead on mine feeling her breath on my face,"Promise me you'll stay out of this?"

I shook my head,"I couldn't even if I tried. I'll get you back...and fight in the war...whatever it takes."

She kissed me, and I kissed her back, my eyebrows furrowing...this tore my heart.

"Your turn to promise me something." I whispered and she nodded and mumbled against my lips,"Anything."

"You'll wait for me, like you did back at the castle, I'll come get you." She shook her head,"Percy, no, I can't pr-" I silenced her by pressing my lips to hers , she stopped talking and groaned.  
I pressed my forehead to hers whispering,"Promise me."

She shook her head and I kissed her again, she sighed,"Okay..." I smiled. She kissed me one more time and smiled,"You're too persuasive."

I stroked her face,"I'll get you back, I promise."

James and Ray rolled their eyes at us, then Annabeth screamed jumping on James as Grover punched Ray.

What the frick?

Severa gasped as James threw Annabeth off as Ray pushed Grover to the ground.

Severa walked up to both of them and pushed them both,"Don't you _dare _touch them!"

Just theme, Ray smacked her I gasped at the red mark he left on her face Annabeth's glare turned deadly while Grover growled.

Severa rubbed her cheek, fighting the tears and walked up to Annabeth,"I love you, sis. Please stay safe and keep Will safe too. Just have fun okay?" She smiled and hugged her, Annabeth hugged her back, fighting the tears.  
"Annabeth, you're beautiful, don't ever forget that, okay?" Severa smiled walking to Grover,"You're an amazing friend Grover, I love you too." Then she hugged him whipspering,"You're the best."

She waved goodbye to us...just like the night 2 years ago where Kronos took her away.

Ray and James grabbed her and they dragged her up the hill.

I watched as they took the girl I loved away...again.

**o_o NO THIS IS NOT THE END, SO DON'T ATTACK ME..IT'S JUST ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER TO TORTURE YOU XD**


	8. Chapter 8

Once Severa was out of my sight, I fell to my knees. I heard Grover and Annabeth come sit next to me with a heavy sigh,"We'll get her back, Percy." I shook my head,"I let her go again."

Grover sighed and patted my shoulder,"C'mon man."

I got up and started walking the direction of where Severa was pulled.

"Percy, where are you going?!" Annabeth shouted running after me

"To get her back." I spat.

"Dude, you have no chance against Kronos!" Grover yelled, running by my side.

"Well neither does she! Now, are you coming with me or not?" I growled, staring ahead.

"Percy, we love her too, but I think we should get more people to help us." Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder, trying to stop me.

I whipped around to face her, making her jump back in surprise,"We. Have. No. Time! Annabeth! She's going to get killed. I don't care if I die, as long as she's okay!"

Annabeth sighed,"What would Severa say if she heard you say that Percy? Would you dying make her happy? Would it help her in any way?!"

I looked down, I hated it when Annabeth went all wise on me.

I looked back up at her concerned eyes,"You're right Annabeth..." Then her face softened, but mine hardened,"But I'm still going."

She rolled her eyes,"Well, you're not going alone. Let's IM someone."

I sighed,"Fine, make it quick."

I used the raindrops on trees to make water rush in the air. "Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." Annabeth said and threw in the golden drachma.

"Chiron." We all said in monotone.

Chiron came up with a smile,"Hello children! Did you find Severa?"

When he said that, I clenched my jaw looking down, making Chiron's face fall,"I'm sorry Percy."

Annabeth cut in,"No, Chiron, she didn't die, but she was taken by Kronos. We're going after her."

Chiron looked shocked at her forwardness,"Annabeth, I don't think that's the wisest choice, maybe you should think it thro-"

"Chiron, you're right, it isn't the wisest choice, but it's the only choice we've got." Grover said.

Chiron looked at all of our faces and sighed,"I'll contact the Gods."

Severa~~~

I was thrown into a cold, dark and very uncomfortable room.

Well, back to where I started.

Can't I stay with Percy for 1 week? Is that too much to ask? The heard the door open as something was thrown in, then slammed.

I crawled over to it, and saw it wasn't an it , it was a girl.

"Hello? Oh my gods, are you okay?" I asked while I shook the girl gently.

She groaned,"Yeah, I'm fine. Wow, douche bag!" She yelled into the door. Then she sighed and sat against the walls.

"I'm Aaliyah Dawns, daughter of Apollo." She stated as she extended her hand to me, I grabbed it in return.

"Severa Louis, daughter of Zeus and Thetis." I said simply.

She smiled warmly,"So you're the girl that's been going through crap?"

I rolled my eyes,"Yeah, I'm her! Isn't it wonderful?!" I said with heavy sarcasm.

She sighed,"I was thrown in here for calling Lu- I mean Kronos, a retard."

I laughed,"I was slapped by him on the way here, just because I called him an ugly,fat-headed, pigass."

She blinked and then cracked up,"Oh, that's a good one! Mind if I use it?"

I smiled,"Knock yourself out."

I took a minute to observe her. Hmm, brown hair, which was strange, since she's daughter of Apollo...hazel eyes with some brown hints. Overall, she was really pretty.

Then she looked at me with a devilish smile,"So...you like it in here?" I knew there was a double meaning in that sentence, I just knew it.

I returned the devilish smile back at her,"Jailbreak partner?"

She smirked ,"What's the plan, chief?"

Percy~!~

We were walking up the hill for about...2 hours.

"How the hell did they get up so quickly?" Grover panted.

Annabeth coughed,"Kronos...has...powers. Do-do I really have to explain?" She looked at us, begging us with her eyes that she didn't have to tell us.

We shook our heads and she sighed with relief.

"Wh-when I see Kronos, I'm going to snap his neck." I seethed, imagining the satisfying sound of his broken neck...wow I sound like a creeper. o_O

"I'm going to break his nose." Grover glared ahead of us.

"I'm just going to straight up kick his a-" We were cut off by neighing and the sound of wings...

I looked up and saw Blackjack, Ace and Deluxe.

_Hey boss! Need a ride?_

Severa~~!

I've been locked up for about 2 hours now, planning with Aaliyah.

"Oh my gosh, I have a plan." Aali said, I sighed,"No, we are not going to act like mental patients, get taken to the doctors, choke the doctor with cotton balls and running down the hall screaming...like mental patients." I sighed and she sat down with a pout,"Well when you say it like that!"

I couldn't help but laugh...such a wild imagination.

Then she smirked devilishly,"I...am...BRILLIANT!" She yelled.

I rolled my eyes,"What now?"

"Seduction leads to destruction right?!" She smirked at me and my eyes widened,"Oh no."

She nodded,"Cmon Severa, he finds you hot and always flirts with you! You make out with him, then I'll knock him out!" She put both of her hands together as if she was praying, but she was begging me.

"No, no, no and no." I said, pointing at her.

"It won't be cheating on Percy, it'll be saving your ass!" She reasoned.

I sighed,"Let me think about it."

Just then, the door opened and Ray and James came in.

"Severa...come with us." Ray smirked ,I sighed heavily as I got up.

They grabbed my arms leading me into another dungeon room.

I saw whips around the room and sighed, oh yay.

They told me to strip off my clothes and I stared at them wide eyed,"Um, how about no?"

They got a whip and threatened me with it. I put my hands up in surrender. I took off my shirt and jeans, leaving me only in my undergarments. I looked away as I saw them eye-rape me.

"We were told to beat you, but I'd rather do something else." Ray said, trying to sound seductive.

"Hey dude, Luke said we could do whatever, after we beat her for a bit." James pointed out. I couldn't help the tear that fell down my cheek._don't let them do this... _I prayed to my dad.

Ray shrugged, then without another thought, he whipped my back, making me fall down on the ground, screaming in pain.

"I like her in that position." James smirked, then whipped me again, making me scream again.

I felt a sharp pain to my ribs as Ray kicked me.

This went on for about...10 minutes, although it felt like forever. I was covered in dirt and blood. Then Luke came in.

He saw my body and smirked,"I have to say, I like that look better Severa." He said as he cocked his eyebrow at me in lust.

I spat out blood as I glared at him,"Go to hell you Kronos whore!" Luke's eyes were angry, but then they went to amused,"Keep insulting me, it's actually kind of a turn on."

I winced at the pain in my back, I had to have been whipped at least 50 times.

Luke shooed away Ray and James, against their protests, leaving us two alone.

He walked up to me and kneeled by me , I couldn't help but say what has been bugging me,"I thought you said you wanted this to stop..."

He shook his head," I do, but I can't, so I have to play along, I'm sorry."

Then he crashed his lips to mine, crawling on top of me. I tried pushing him off, but he had too much strength, not to mention I was weak and hurting like a bitch. He forced my mouth open as I choked back tears. His hands were roaming all over and stopped at my bra clasp. He began kissing down my neck, then to my chest, and back up. He got to a certain spot and I had to hold back a moan before it escaped my lips. No matter how disgusted I was, that spot was my sweet spot.

I shoved him off and backed up against the wall and Luke smirked,"That won't be the last of it, consider yourself lucky I didn't go further." With that, he left, leaving me in tears.

Ray and James came back in and pulled me up,"We're giving you a break, but don't worry, all 3 of us will come back for you soon."

One of them slapped my butt, making me walk forward, trying to keep my head up.

I grabbed my clothes and carried them back with me.

They threw me, literally, back with Aali and slammed the door.

She gasped at my body and began praying to her father to heal me using her powers she had.

After I was mostly healed, Aali sighed,"So, about the plan..."

I didn't even hesitate,"I'm in."

* * *

2 updates in one day! Thank the Gods! It's my gift because I was gone so long.! Reviews are welcome!


	9. Chapter 9

3 updates in a 24 hr period?! It's preposterous! Outrageous! ) But the update is dedicated to a certain reader of mine JamieKeshini ! She inspired me to update! You rock! This chapter is for you! Though I do have to warn you all this is a very tense chapter and has a certain... Situation that could be considered adult.. Don't say I didn't warn you! Enjoy! Reviews are oh so very welcomed!

* * *

Percy~

We hopped onto the pegasi and flew up the hill. It didn't take too long, thankfully. We landed on the top of the hill and hopped off. We began to look around for any signs of a secret door or something.

Annabeth then shouted,"Guys! Get over here!"

We ran over and saw her looking at a tree. "Yes, that's a lovely tree Annabeth, but seriously?" Grover joked and she smacked him on the head,"No, you retard, it says something...'Carpe Diem'."

We looked at each other, then her eyes widened,"I think that's Latin! It means...uh..it means seize the day!" Right as she shouted that, the tree began glowing and then it began stepped back a glowing light went right down the middle of the tree. The tree then split in half and we covered our eyes with our hands, it was fricking bright!

Annabeth's eyes widened and she smirked at Grover raising her eyebrow. He rolled his eyes,"That's a nice tree.." He mumbled. We ran in the tree coming to an abrupt stop as we took in our surroundings, we were all of a sudden in a...very dead looking were dead trees sticking out of the ground, making an aisle way as it led to a door in a brick wall. Behind that wall was a freaky looking caslte.

"This place looks like a nightmare." Annabeth breathed. Grover began shaking, probably with fear, but really, I don't blame him. This place was creepy.

We began walking in silence, whenever we'd breathe, we saw our breath in the air. The only sound was our feet crunching on the gravel. We heard thunder in the sky, but saw no lightning. Gosh, what the hell?VWe made it past the brick wall and gasped as we entered a really dark forest.

"There's no way we're making it there alive." Grover whispered trembling.

We all took a deep breath before we began walking through the darkness..

Severa~~

So after I was healed by Aaliyah, I put on my clothes and we waited for Luke to come back so we could get out of this hellhole. He wasn't coming so we decided to be annoying and start screaming crazily.

"Eat monkey shit Kronos!" I yelled . Aaliyah was screaming over and over again,"YOUR MOTHER'S A WHORE!"

Then, the door bursted open with Luke fuming,"What are you doing?"

I smiled,"Getting your attention."

He cocked an eyebrow as I stood up grabbing him by the collar and whispered seductivly in his ear,"Looks like it worked."

He smirked at me and I fake smirked back as I pulled him in.

Oh gods, it was seriously revolting. I almost barfed in my mouth. He grabbed me by the waist and I ran my fingers through his hair. He licked my bottom lip and I had to hold back my puke. BThen, I heard a bang and Luke fell. I wiped my lips and spat on his head,"Ugh! You putrid garbage mouth perv!" I yelled.

Aali laughed at me and smirked,"You, my friend, are a very good actress. He actually believed you liked it!"

I rolled my eyes,"I almost threw up in my mouth! Let's get out of here."

I snapped by rubber band and she took off her necklace pressing the center as it turned into a bow with a quiver full of bronze arrows. I nodded to her then we began running down the hallways, slashing monsters on the way.

Hah...Luke can suck on that.

Percy~~~

We heard a lot of noises, yet somehow found the courage to go on. We heard a branch snap and quickly turned around. I clicked my pen, revealing my sword. Annabeth got out her bow and arrows. Grover got his dagger.

"Put those away, they're useless." A boy with blonde hair, like Luke's came out.

I tilted my head,"You look a lot like Luke."

He smirked,"Hi, I'm Mark."

Oh shit.

Grover was about to faint. Annabeth was on the verge of tears, and me? Well...I was just straight up pissed.

"You're the one who-" Annabeth started but he put his hand up, stopping her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That was in the past, nothing important." He rolled his eyes, as if it was nothing.

I couldn't believe this douche bag!

"Nothing important? You practically ruined her!" I yelled.

He scoffed and shook his head,"Man, she was hot, I'm a guy, she resisted, what else could I have done?"

"Be a man and accept it instead of being a fricking fartwaggot?" Grover yelled, completely serious, obviously not choosing his words well, but hey, what can you do?

Mark rolled his eyes and walked towards us,"Whatever, you have to come with me. Kronos saw you coming."

Then, monsters came out, we didn't even try fighting them. They were leading us to Severa.

Severa~~~

Aaliyah and I continued running down random hallways, going into random doors, then turning around when we ran into monsters.

"Dude...seriously? I'm not fit enough for this!" She panted, bending over, putting her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

We heard the 2 big front doors open and saw 3 people being carried in.

"Percy?!" I screamed as tried running to him, but was suddenly held back by dracaenae, as was Aaliyah.

Luke came down the stairs smirking that ugly smirk,"Tsk tsk Severa, trying to escape? You should know better than that!"

I spat at his feet and he lifted up his right foot before my spit could get his rolled his eyes and sighed,"Well, sorry but you have to be punished for this, babe."

Then, a face I never thought I'd see again came to me and stroked my face,"Hey, babe, remember me?"

I had to swallow back the tears as I nodded and tried to sound strong as I hissed,"I could never forget such an ugly face."

He shook his head,"Don't be like that, sweetheart."

I turned my face away from him as he kissed my cheek.

"Stay away from her, biatch!"

"Back off!"

"Don't touch her!" My friends voices all sounded at once. Geez, did they have this scripted or something?

Mark waved them away like they were flies. "Come, Severa, time for your punishment!" Luke said cheerily, Annabeth, Grover and Aaliyah were taken an opposite direction as he lead the dracanae holding me to follow Luke.

Percy was tied into a chair, with me to the side as Mark stood in front of him smirking,"Hey there, how are you doing?"

Percy opened his mouth to say something, probably a smart ass comment, but didn't get to because Mark slapped him.

Then Ray and James, my 2 favorite people, came in with whips.

I began letting the tears fall,"Please don't!"

Ray rolled his eyes and they untied Percy and took off his shirt, revealing his bare back. They tied his fists to the wall, his back facing me. They began whipping him, Percy would just grunt or clench his jaw, not letting them hear him scream, but they could definitely hear mine.

I begged them to stop, but they kept going, and my tears were falling freely.

"Please d-don't hurt him anymore, let him and my friends go." I cried, and they both turned around. Mark came up to me and slapped me straight across the face, earning a gasp from me.

Percy screamed,"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!"

I shook my head,"P-Percy it's okay."

Mark slapped me again. I bit my lip trying to stop myself from crying in pain. God dammit he can slap hard.

I tried pulling against the ropes, but it was no was still bleeding and was sweating. He was covered in blood, sweat and dirt, not to mention tears. So was I, but I wasn't bleeding. My heart was though.

Mark, Ray and James left and I stared at Percy,"I'm so sorry, Perce."

He looked at me and grimaced slightly,"It's not your fault, Sev."

I began crying again and he shushed me,"Don't cry, please? I'll be fine."

I would have stood up, but I was still tied to my chair,"Percy! It is not okay! This...this is all my fault. I shouldn't have let you come for me, I should ha-"

He cut me off,"You think I would have listened to you anyways, Severa? I. Love. You, Severa. I would have come for you even if Kronos threatened to run over all of New York City...I would have come anyways."

I gave him a small smile while crying,"P-Percy, I-"

He shook his head,"Severa, I'll get us out of here, I promise. Please...don't argue, you know how stubborn I am." He said, adding a smile.

I laughed a little,"Yeah, you are, but not as stubborn as me!" I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him childishly. Trying to find some humor in the situation.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

We were both glaring at each other, but with smiles on our faces, suddenly we broke out into laughter.

"I love you, Sev." He smiled and winked at me.

I smiled back,"I love you too, Perce."

Mark came in smirking,"Now, Percy, you get to watch Severa in pain!"

Percy looked at me wide eyed,"No, Mark, please, do whatever with me, just leave Severa alone."

I shook my head,"Percy...just...just let him do whatever."

Percy looked at me with disbelief,"No, Severa, please don't do th-"

I ignored him and nodded at Mark,"Do your worst."

He smirked,"I intend to."

He untied me from the chair ,shoved me against the wall, then began sucking on my neck. I stared at the ceiling, waiting for this to be over. He put his hands up my shirt and squeezed my breasts. I choked back on my tears as he began tearing off my shirt. I knew where this was going. Percy was yelling the whole time, I just stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore everything to ignore the heart wrenching cries of the boy I loved. He trailed his grubby fingers up and down my sides as he kissed up and down my jaw. He pressed his lips to my ear,"You don't have to pretend that this doesn't give you pleasure." Then he bit my ear lobe and I glared at nothing,"The only thing that would give me pleasure is you dying, Mark."

He chuckled,"Don't lie to yourself, babe."

Then he ripped off my jeans putting his hands on my butt, lifting me up, making me wrap my legs aruond his waist as he kissed my chest.

Thank the Gods, someone knocked on the door and he dropped me on the ground and answered it,"Dude, I'm in the middle of something."

"Well, Luke wants you, so too bad." I heard a boy's voice, probably a demigod traitor.

Mark rolled his eyes , looked back at me and gave me one last wink,"I'll continue where we left off later." Then he left and the door shut.

I took a shaky breath, I had no time to lose...because what the dumbass forgot is...he left me untied.

I put on my clothes and ran to Percy and tried undoing his chains.

He kept shaking his head and I saw tears fall. I took his face in my hands, making him look at me,"Percy...hey, I'm okay, I'm okay."

He shook his head clenching his jaw,"No...I can't believe I-I let that happen to you, I'm so sor-"

I cut him off with my lips,"Percy, there wasn't anything you could do, but I'm okay. He didn't take anything from me."

He sighed shakily and I took the time we had left to undo his chains. Somehow, the Gods gave me the strength to undo his chains.

He got out and hugged me,"I'm so sorry, Sev."

I laughed,"Hey! Get your shirt on and let's go!"

He chuckled and nodded, put on his shirt and clicked his pen and I snapped my rubber band.

We opened the door and the demigod looked at us surprised.

I sighed,"Sorry!" Then stabbed him. Percy looked at me surprised. I sighed,"He would have died anyways."

Percy shrugged, took my hand again and we began running down the hallways.

Dad...we need some help.

I silently prayed to my dad as we cut down anyone in our path.

Time to bust out of this hellhole.

* * *

YESSSHHHH! THEY R BAAAACK...lol sorry im excited...This story, sadly, is coming closer to the end, but closer to the beginning of the last story of the Severa /Percy trilogy I plan on making!

Warning: Prequel...it won't be a long one...but it will definitely surprise yah! :D

Lol well, thats purdy much it! Hope you liked this chapter :D


	10. Chapter 10

Sadly this story is coming to a close! BUT... This series isn't! I have a small final story I'm in the works with now and let me tell you , I'm just as surprised myself its so good hahaha! So review, alert, whatever you got to do, do it :)

* * *

We continued running until we hit a split in the road.

"Well, crap." I breathed, looking down both hallways, as if it'd make the choice easier.

"I see a light coming from that one." Percy said, pointing to the left path.

I nodded and we ran down that hallway. We saw Annabeth, Grover and Aaliyah chained up to a chair.

"Severa, Percy! You're actually alive! Grover, you owe me 10 bucks." Annabeth smirked at Grover, who just rolled his eyes.

"Wow, thanks for the faith, Grove." I joked and he smiled,"No problem, it's what I'm here for."

Percy and I observed the chains...yeah, no way were we getting out of here anytime soon.

"I heard footsteps this way." I heard a man's voice say, then I heard footsteps.

"Crap!" Percy whispered and he pulled me to the side, but it was too late, they saw us.

"Hey, aren't you two supposed to be in the torture room?" Guy 1 asked.

I scoffed,"No shit."

He glared at me and took how his sword. It hit me sudden, I had an idea. I turned to everyone,"Cover your ears!" They didn't question me, they just did as I said.

I turned around to the confused looking guards and smirked. Taking a deep breath I began my song.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

When I was done singing, they fell to the ground

I gave a thumbs up to Percy and them, they unplugged their ears...well, except Grover, he passed out...dumbshit.

"What did you do?!" Percy asked, amazed.

I smiled,"It worked! Wow that was cool. I sang and knocked them out."

"So, like a siren?" Annabeth asked and I smiled and nodded.

Aali snorted at Grover,"Stupidass unplugged his ears."

I rolled my eyes and smacked Grover, he woke up,"FOOD!"

I rolled my eyes and ran to the guards. I took both of their keys and gave a set to Percy. We unlocked everyone running out the door, our swords at the ready.

We kept running down random hallways, hoping for luck. Geez, good way to get fit. We ran into a clearing and sighed, there were 3 hallways. All of a sudden, a gate closed behind us, we began running to one of the tunnels, but gates dropped down too. We were trapped.

"Fan-freaking- tastic." I groaned and punched the gate, ignoring the pain.

Then I looked up at the ceiling,"You just love testing us, don't you guys?!" I said ,referring to the gods.

Percy put his hand on my shoulder ,I turned around and he hugged me.

I pulled away smiling at him.

"Alright, so, now that we're in deep shit, what do we do now?" Aaliyah sighed, jiggling one of the gates.

I sighed and slid down against the wall,"I have no clue."

Then Annabeth jumped up,"Grover!" She screamed.

He stood up immediatly,"Yeah?"

She clapped,"A blade of grass is sticking through one of the cracks in the ground?"

He rolled his eyes,"Good job Annabeth, tell me when you find a speck of dust! I'll make sure to let you take a picture with it." He said, using very heavy sarcasm.

She rolled her eyes,"No you idiot! Use your reedpipes!"

He smiled, understanding what she meant now, and so did everyone else.

"Annabeth you're a genius!" I yelled and she smiled. Aaliyah and I highfived her.

Grover sat down cross legged and played his reedpipes, like one of those Arab guys or whatever would do with cobras in a basket. The plant began growing higher and wrapped around the gate ,it began pulling. Everyone moved out of the way. After about 30 seconds, the plant finally pulled the gate off it's hinges, sending it flying across the room. Percy shielded me from all the flying debris.

We all coughed from the dust then smiled at Grover,"Good job Grove!" We all began running down the only hallway open... Sadly, it was the wrong one.

Luke appeared from behind a corner smirking,"Annabeth! I knew you'd use your noggin."

She glared at him, probably pissed her plan didn't work, hey, I wasn't too honky-dory about it either. Percy growled and got out his sword and so did I, not taking my eyes off of Luke.

"Oh guys, come on, we don't always have to fight do we?" He asked, putting his hands up.

"With you? Yeah." I sneered.

He rolled his eyes and pouted,"Come on Severa, you know you want to be my friend!"

I shook my head in anger,"I can't believe I felt sorry for you."

He shrugged,"I guess I'm a good actor? Come on, you got to admit, this plan's pretty awesome. We help Kronos get his powers back, he crushes Olympus, we take over!"

I shook my head again and took a step forward,"He's using you Luke! Why can't you see that!? He'll throw you away like the garbage you are when you help him!"

His smirk fell right off of his face and was replaced with a glare,"You don't know what you're talking about, Severa."

I smirked and took another step forward,"You know I do."

Percy took a step forward with me,"Luke, you're just a little puppet who's going to be burned by his master when you're done doing his dirty work."

Luke was shaking his head in denial, trying not to listen to us.

"They're right Luke, you're wasting your time doing this...you're worthless to Kronos." Annabeth said, stepping forward, pushing him further.

Grover shrugged and stepped with us too,"Yeah man, you work for him then you're out. Done. Kronos doesn't give a rat's ass for you." Luke was beet red now, shaking with anger, glaring at us.

Aaliyah rolled her eyes and stepped into our line with us,"I don't really know you, I just think you're a bitch."

I couldn't help but giggle a bit, but that set it off.

Luke screamed in anger,"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT KRONOS! YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT WE'RE PLANNING AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN, YOU HAVE NO FREAKING RIGHT TO SAY THOSE THINGS THAT AREN'T EVEN TRUE."

I laughed,"You make it sound like Kronos is your boyfriend and we just told you he's cheating on you. Which of course is wrong...He's just straight up cheating you." I pushed, stepping forward, right into his face.

Bad idea...he lunged and pushed me down so he was on top of me.

He slapped me across the face and I slapped him back,"LUKE, YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOU'RE EVEN DOING! KRONOS IS INSIDE OF YOU! LUKE, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, FIGHT BACK!"

Luke shook his head and his eyes went blue,"Severa?"

Then he shook his head again and they were replaced with gold and anger once again. I hit his head with the hilt of my sword, then Percy came over and knocked him off and started punching him, but then he flew off him and into the wall.

"Percy!" I screamed. I was about to run to him but I felt myself being pulled back by my hair.

"Say goodbye to your little girlfriend, Perseus." Luke smirked and got his sword.

Everyone was frozen except for Percy, who looked straight up PISSED.

"I AM NOT LOSING HER AGAIN!" Percy yelled running forward, knocking Luke down. He let go of me, which sent me rolling across the floor until I hit the wall. Ow.

Percy was beating the shit out of Luke.

I ran over and pulled Percy off of him,"P-Percy! PERCY!" I screamed.

He stopped struggling and turned to face me, panting. I stared into his eyes, calming him down.

"He's not Luke...remember? Luke was a demigod, a person, a friend. He made a mistake. But he won't get a chance to fix it if you kill him." I whispered, trying to get him to understand that Luke was still in there, somewhere...

He shook his head,"He's gone Severa!"

I shook my head,"Percy! He is not! When he knocked me down, he came back for the slightest second! He's still in there! Fighting back." I told him back.

He didn't look at me, he just looked at anything but me.

"Percy! Look at me!" I demanded.

"Severa! You can't always pity everyone! I don't care if Luke is in there! He made a huge mistake that's costing everyone their lives!" He yelled at me. Oh hell no, don't talk to me like that!

I put my hands on my hips,"Percy! Okay, one, don't fucking yell at me! And 2, he's not the one killing everyone! Kronos is! Percy, I bet even you can't fight off Kronos if he possessed you!"

Percy rolled his eyes and glared at me,"I don't care, Severa. I won't let anyone die anymore."

I shrugged,"Then don't kill Luke."

He threw his hands up in the air,"He's the reason behind all of the deaths! He's killed so many pe-"

I stopped him,"If you kill him, you're just as bad as him!"

He gaped at me, because he knew I won. He should know to never fight with a girl, especially me, we're fricking stubborn.

He sighed,"But Severa-"

I put my hand over his mouth,"Percy, do you really want to fight with me?"

He sighed,"No."

I smiled,"Good."

Luke stood up, wiping the blood off of his mouth,"Severa, you poor naive girl. Luke is almost gone, you can't save him."

I rolled my eyes,"Just watch me you douche bag."

Oops...his eyes literally flamed. Then, all of a sudden, we weren't in the dungeon anymore, we were in some kind of...Underworld looking place...shit...

Luke looked at us and smiled evilly ,"Welcome...to the gates...of Tartarus."

WHAT?!


	11. Chapter 11

I think I might just finish this story today, post all the chapters I got and get you ready for the last of the series :)

* * *

Percy~~

Severa's face went pale when he said Tartarus.

Did this mean this was the end?

I went up to her and held her hand,"It'll be okay."

She shook her head and continued looking around, like she never heard me. Annabeth and Grover looked nervous too, they came to Severa and tried talking to her, but it was like Severa couldn't hear us. Aaliyah went in front of her and clapped in her face, again, no response. I tugged her towards me and put my hands on her shoulders,"Severa? Can you hear me?"

Then Luke came sauntering over,"She can't hear any of you...only echoes. It's like she's in her own little world." He said, smirking at Severa, who was now panicking on the verge of tears.

I shook her,"Severa! Come back to us!"

Luke chuckled coldly,"She won't be able to break the spell, Perseus."

I glared at him, Grover and Aaliyah held me back, Annabeth continued trying to wake Severa up.

"Keep struggling, you'll just get weaker and weaker down here Percy Jackson." Luke said nonchalontly.

I tilted my head,"What do you mean?"

He shrugged,"Down here, demigods and mortals just get weaker and weaker until eventually they pass out, and if they stay here long enough, they die."

Annabeth gasped and Aaliyah looked around, as if she could find a way out, Grover took a deep breath. I shrugged out of Grover and Aali's grip and went to Severa and began shaking her,"Severa, please come back to us. I love you and I can't live without you. Please, fight the spell."

Severa blinked a couple times,"Wait, Percy?"

I smiled wrapping my arms around het, she hugged me back, a little confused.

Luke's face went red,"You- you're becoming a goddess...We need to get this thing started!"

I looked around and noticed monsters coming out of the walls, sitting on ledges, as if this was some big stadium.

Severa was looking around too and then she looked at Annabeth,"What's happening?"

Annabeth shook her head wiping her tears,"Th-they're getting ready...for your sacrafice."

Severa covered her mouth. She closed her eyes tightly, trying not to let tears fall. I clicked my pen walking towards Luke,"I hope you die the worst death in the pits of Tartarus!" I yelled, then the fight was on.

He pulled out his sword backbiter and parried my stab.

I turned around and whipped my sword towards his neck, but he ducked and swiped his sword toward my knees, but I jumped out of the way.

I felt my energy draining, he was right, I was getting weaker every second.

Severa noticed and yelled,"Percy!"

I blocked Luke's sword just before it hit my face.

Severa ran over and pushed Luke away,"Get away from him!" She screamed.

Then she knelt next to me holding my face with both hands,"Percy, stay awake."

I yawned,"But I'm so tired."

She shook her head,"No, don't you dare fall asleep on me, Percy...don't you dare."

I nodded sleepily and she began dragging me back to where everyone else was.

"Give him some ambrosia." Severa ordered and Annabeth nodded and got some squares and began giving it to me. I felt energy returning. I saw Luke running behind Severa, who was looking at me.

"Severa!" Everyone yelled, she quickly turned around and pointed her sword at Luke's next, like she expected his move.

He looked at her in disbelief and she smirked and said,"How about you and I fight, Luke?"

Luke smirked,"Excellent idea, Severa."

She smiled sweetly back and I sat up,"Severa, please don't!" I yelled.

She turned back to me and everyone else and smiled half-heartedly,"I'll be okay." Then she turned around to Luke again.

Then the whole place began shaking and we looked around and saw Hecate's smirking figure coming through the walls.

"Ahh, neice! Long time no see! I thought you'd be dead by now!" She said like it was the best news ever.

Severa glared at her,"Well, looks like I'm not."

Hecate clapped her hands,"Well that's just wonderful, I look forward to seeing the outcome of this little duel." Hecate said walking over to me.

"So, Percy Jackson...what on earth brings you and your little friends here?" She asked ,smiling like we were little babies and she was our daycare teacher.

I narrowed my eyes at her,"We're here for Severa."

She nodded and waved it off,"Ahh, well, how about we give everyone a little a treat , you and I fight? Hmm? I haven't had a real fight in a while."

Severa looked at me with wide eyes and she shook her head, but I ignored her and forgot about how weak I'd get. I got up and nodded,"Bring it Hecate."

Annabeth pulled me back,"Do you know how stupid you're being?!"

I nodded,"Yeah, but if Severa is going to be stupid, then so am I."

Grover shook his head,"Man, this is a bad idea."

I shrugged,"A lot of things we do are bad ideas, yet we do them anyways."

They all watched me walk up to Hecate clicking my pen, revealing my long bronze sword, Riptide.

She smirked and took out a black sword with a red tip. It was intimidating but my brain shut down, and I let my battle instincts take over. She raised her sword and I raised mine, we crossed them, making an X and she smirked,"May the best fighter win."

I smirked,"Good luck."

Then it began.

She was a quick fighter, but I kept up. She struck her sword down and I raised my sword up, hitting her back.

10 minutes later !~~

"You're not bad, young demigod." Hecate smirked as she parried my jab.

I shrugged,"You're pretty good yourself."

I looked over at Severa, she was still fighting Luke.

Hecate rolled her eyes,"Pay attention to your own fight." She spat and I growled lunging at her.

She dodged me and I turned around swinging my sword at her, getting her arms.

She screamed and glared at me,"You, will pay for this, Percy Jackson!"

Severa~~

Luke swung his sword at my stomach and I moved back, avoiding the sword.

He smirked,"You've trained well, Severa. But nobody can beat a mighty titan."

I smirked,"Looks like I'll be the first."

His smirk turned into a glare as he swiped his sword down and I pushed it down with mine,"What, scared, Luke?"

He yelled and raised his sword back up, cutting my knee a bit. I winced, it hurt, but not enough to slow me down.

I swiped my sword back and forth quickly, getting his shoulder.

He looked at me incredously,"You just wounded a Titan."

I smirked and he shook his head,"You're almost a full goddess, time to end this!" He roared, then he started fighting twice as hard.

It was hard to keep up but somehow I managed. I looked over at Percy, he was fighting Hecate, but he had a huge gash on his arm. Suddenly, I was knocked to the ground by Luke and he pointed his sword at my face. I glared at him and was about to kick him, but A sharp gasp stopped me. I looked at Percy, he fell to the ground with a sword in his torso. That's when everything around me went black and all I could see was him.

My heart stopped beating and my world began crashing.


	12. Chapter 12

I have to say I am so proud of myself for FINALLY finishing this sequel! I know this is a somewhat sad ending but here's a hint... It ain't over yet! Lol reviews are welcomed immensely!

* * *

Severa~~

I couldn't comprehend what was happening, it seemed like everything was happening in slow motion. Percy slowly fell down, Hecate slowly took her sword out of his chest.

I finally found my voice when I shouted for Luke to move. I pushed Luke out of my way and ran to Percy.

He was in a pool of his own blood...I couldn't believe this was happening. I hoped this was a dream...but hey, since when was life nice to me?

He looked at me, coughed up blood...but it was blurry, I felt tears pouring out.

"S-Sever-ra." He coughed. I put his head on my lap and shook my head,"Percy, please don't leave me."

He gave me the smile I loved, except it was covered in blood.

"I w-would n..ever le-leave you." He swallowed blood coming out of his mouth.

I turned to Annabeth who was running towards us, along with Grover and Aaliyah.

"Get him some water!" I screamed. Percy shook his head,"I'm hurt too bad...ly."

I saw tears drop onto his beautiful face, my tears. I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to keep myself from screaming.

Hecate smirked at both of us,"Well, we all knew one of you would die in the end, might as well make it now!" She said happily.

She walked over to us and Percy was reaching for his sword. Annabeth nodded and began distracting Hecate.

"Hecate, why on earth would you do something like this?! Because you're insecure about yourself? Because you're a worthless, good for nothing minor god?!"

Hecate exhaled in anger,"Watch your mouth, daughter of Athena!"

Annabeth took a step closer to her, looking straight into her eyes,"Face it...you're nothing."

Hecate was about to reach out for Annabeth. But it was too late. Percy stabbed her right in her back with his sword. Hecate screamed in pain and Percy just pushed the sword further in. Hecate's face went pale, then she dropped to the ground, and that was that. It was quiet for a long time, all we heard was the fire around us on the walls.

Percy coughed up a lot of blood and I gave my attention back to him,"Percy, are you okay?! Please stay with me, we'll get you back to camp and Chiron wi-"

He shook his head, cutting me off,"N-n-no Severa, this is how it ends...Y-you're the child of all the propecies." More and more blood trickled out of his mouth.

It couldn't end like this...I couldn't be the child of all 3 prophecies.

_**Power of brothers will bond.**_

_**By the one who makes lightning and seas respond.**_

_**Into the pits of the dark abyss.**_

_**Into the mouth of Tartarus.**_

_**Lies will soon unfold and become broad.**_

_**By the one who calls themselves a demigod.**_

_**War will be cut loose as death is released.**_

**_Nothing will be left of those deceased_****.**

That was about me...

_**4 Shall travel wide.**_

_**To find the soul that has died.**_

_**Blood shall be unleashed by Death's hand.**_

_**And make the sorcery have its final stand.**_

_**Yet one shall be revealed to a new wonder.**_

_**The one who controls the sea, lightning and thunder.**_

That also, had me in it.

_**A Half-Blood of the eldest Gods **_

_**Shall reach sixteen against the odds.**_

_**And see the world in endless sleep**_

_**The Hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap.**_

_**A single choice shall end his days.**_

**_Olympus to preserve or raze_****.**

That...could not be me...something wasn't right, this wasn't the way it was supposed to end.

I shook my head,"No, Percy...this is not how it ends."

I looked at Luke and glared,"I'll deal with you later.

I closed my eyes.

_Dad...please take us to your home...please, we need you...Percy needs you...I need you._

Then I felt myself lift from the ground with Percy. There was a blinding light, then all of us were in the court of Olympus in front of all the gods.

Zeus, aka my dad was sitting next to a beautiful woman. I knew who it was.

"Severa, my darling daughter." Thetis said as she smiled. She walked up to me and wiped my tears,"Why are you upset, my dear?"

I looked at Percy's face, still beautiful, even with blood and sweat. He was too busy staring at his father, Poseidon, who looked heartbroken and older than he was... Thetis stared at me and I stared back at her and she gasped...she knew what I was thinking. She looked at Zeus and he understood, his face went pale.

He came up to me and sighed,"Severa, are you sure this is what you want?"

I looked down at Percy, who was staring at me in confusion and wonder. I sighed and stared back at my father and nodded,"Yes."

He shook his head and my mother began crying. I swallowed my tears and called Annabeth, Grover and Aaliyah over, who were also confused. They couldn't know what I was doing, or they'd never allow it. I told them to help me pick Percy up gently and put him in the center of the room. Without question, they did. Percy winced every step we took and his breathing got more and more shallow. This had to be done quick. I sat by his side and everyone took a step back, except for the gods. I grabbed Percy's hand and stared straight into his eyes.

"You know I love you, right, Percy?" I asked him, completely serious.

He nodded, scrunching up his eyebrows,"Yeah, but what's happening?"

I sighed,"You'll see. Please know that I'll always be there for you..."

His face went from confused to concerned,"Severa, please tell me what's going on."

Then, all the gods put their hands out and closed their eyes. Light began flowing from everyone's hand and surrounding Percy and I.

I began crying, and Percy, despite how weak he was, wiped my tears away.

"I love you Severa...please don't cry." He whispered.

I sighed and kissed his lips softly but passionatly,"I know..."

"What's happening?" He asked.

I sighed as I felt myself drifting away into the air.

I kissed him once more...for the last time.

"Just know that by your heart Percy, I'm always here."

Percy~~

It's been a month since Severa sacraficed herself for me... A month that I can't describe. We had a funeral for her, except we didn't have her body to burn, the Gods kept it because apparently, some ritual thing wasn't done yet...but either way, she's gone.

I don't remember much from that day,except all the light that surrounded us...Severa crying, then I guess I passed out. When I woke up, I was completely healed, but I saw Zeus putting Severa in a clear glass case, I swear I saw tears in his eyes. I didn't know what was going on, so I ran to Severa's body. Her eyes were closed and she was...glowing. But I didn't need anyone to tell me what she did.

She gave her life for mine.

Camp has been very boring and dull without her, everyone is depressed. Nobody has smiled since either...you'd think Camp Half Blood was a ghost town. She affected everyone's lives...she gave everyone joy, but most of all, she gave everyone something to live for.

She was beautiful, funny, smart, so social and she helped everyone with anything. Even the Ares cabin is sad about her death. She was everyone's friend...but she was my life , my world ... I feel empty without her. I haven't left my cabin ever since the day I came back from Olympus. I don't know what to do with myself anymore.

Someone knocked and I just stared at the wall in front of me trying to ignore them, whoever they were. The person opened the door and I saw Annabeth and Grover walk in, both of their eyes were puffy.

Annabeth sat next to me and cried on my shoulder. I hugged her as did Grover. Annabeth and Grover were almost as torn as I was. We stayed there for about an hour until the conch horn blew, time for dinner.

"Percy, are you coming?" Annabeth choked, wiping her tears.

I shook my head and she sighed. Her and Grover got up and walked out, Annabeth began crying again.

I looked at the picture of Severa and I feeling a new wave of hot tears fall down my face. I took the frame in my hands and sighed.

"Severa...why?" I whispered.

Her beautiful brown eyes, her beautiful brown hair...her amazing smile and laugh...she drove me crazy. And now she's gone.. And she took my heart , my life with her.

I looked at her wristband that Zeus gave me before I left...the one that was blue with a lightning bolt, but now, instead of blue, it was grey. Her parents were sad too.

I got a lot of IMs from Poseidon and my mom, but I didn't answer them... I haven't showered in...about a week? I sighed getting up off the bed and chose some clothes. I got in the shower and let the hot water seep into my skin. After I washed up, I got out and dressed myself. I looked in the mirror and shook my head. The boy staring at me...was not me. The boy in the mirror was sickly pale and thin...his eyes were red and puffy...and he was just...colorless, lifeless. I dried my hair as I walked back to my bed.

I heard another knock and Chiron came walking in.

"Percy, you can't stay locked up in here for the rest of your life." He sighed closing the door behind him.

I shook my head,"Watch me."

He grunted,"Percy, I know you're broken...but do you really think Severa would want you to live like this?"

Hearing her name felt like daggers stabbing me...

"She's not here anymore." I whispered, looking down.

"Percy-"

I had it.

"Chiron, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL. EACH DAY JUST GIVES ME MORE PAIN...EACH SECOND OF MY LIFE FEELS USELESS! I SHOULD HAVE DIED, NOT HER!" I yelled at him and his eyes hardened.

"Percy! You're being selfish! And don't you dare talk to me like that!"

I shook my head and took a breath,"HOW AM I BEING SELFISH?! "

He took a step forward,"DO YOU THINK THIS IS WHAT SEVERA MEANT FOR YOU?! FOR YOU TO WASTE YOUR LIFE, YOUR LIFE THAT SHE HAD SAVED! SHE WOULD WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY!" He yelled.

I yelled back,"HOW CAN I BE HAPPY WHEN SHE'S NOT HERE!"

He looked taken aback. sighing heavily he looked everywhere but me,"Percy, that's something you need to find out for yourself. But she gave you a second chance at life, she'd want you to use it. Don't be sad about her life ending, she'd want you to be happy about the life she lived."

With that, he turned around and left the room without another word.

I was panting and I just collapsed to the floor, letting tears fall. I hated when Chiron was right.

1 month later~

It's been 2 months now, and camp life was almost back to normal. Everyone was still very depressed, but they were doing better. Training picked up again, not as well as before, but still, it's a start. I began sword fighting again...since the prophecy about me was coming closer.

I couldn't stop thinking about her though...but I was doing as Chiron told me. Living the life that Severa saved.

All of a sudden, the clear blue sky turned grey, there was thunder in the distance. I couldn't see it , something stirred in me.. I felt the ocean becoming unstable too...

Chiron came running outside,"Everyone inside now!"

Everyone began running in their cabins except me, I ran to Chiron.

"Chiron, what's happening?" I asked, looking at the sky.

He looked at the sky too with an uneasy expression,"The war...it's almost here."

Shit.

According to Chiron, we had about 3 months until the war. That wasn't long at all. Training picked up times two, everyone was preparing for the worst.

I didn't know what to expect, I just hoped that Severa would stand by my heart like she promised. I closed my eyes and sat down on the beach by the lake, the spot we both sat down on her first day here. I smiled at that thought.

I miss you Severa.

The wind picked up a bit, and I swear to Zeus I heard 6 words that I'll never forget.

By your heart, Percy...I'm here.

...THE END!

I just want to let you guy know how grateful I am that you all stood by me in this story :D And I can't WAIT to hear your feedback on this chapter.

Don't worry the final installment of the trilogy is coming soon! It's called, I am the storm!


End file.
